


12.17 - Rent

by dontbefancy



Series: Christmas Traditions - Klaine Advent 2014 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbefancy/pseuds/dontbefancy





	12.17 - Rent

The apartment was—Blaine had been searching for a metaphor since they moved in because "shoebox" was overused, "matchbox" seemed extreme, and "tiny" seemed to only scratch the surface. They were in New York, they were finally in Manhattan, and they were grateful.

Even if any move by one was not only heard, but also felt by the other through the loose floor boards and the fact that the place was—well, it was theirs. And expensive. But theirs.

Did he mention it was really fucking small?

It was their first Christmas there and even though they only had a two-eyed stovetop and an oven skinny enough for barely one cookie sheet, Kurt had dedicated this particular day for baking. Blaine, gratefully—yes, he was so grateful for this dollhouse-sized room of a walk-up—had class, so he wasn't in the way. And, he got to come home to the smells of the season in the form of shortbread cookies and peanut blossoms and cutout cookies waiting to be iced _somewhere,_ and of course, to his mother's apricot thumbprints.

Blaine shed his coat and his bag and followed his nose all five steps into the kitchen area where he plucked a thumbprint from a plate.

"Put it back, Mister."

"Kurt… " He popped it in his mouth before Kurt could stop him.

"Blaine… " Kurt huffed and leaned in for a flour-fluffed kiss. "I'm putting a plate together for Mr. Petrovic." He pointed to the container with more thumbprints and turned on the mixer. "Put a couple more on there, if you don't mind."

Blaine did, layering a few more cookies on all of the plates spread across their two-person table. "So, why Mr. Petrovic? I mean, I'm all about the Christmas spirit, but don't you think our exorbitant rent is enough gift-giving for the mean old goat?"

"Well, normally, yes, but… " Kurt turned off the mixer and blushed. "I thought we should plump up this month's dues? Since we keep… you know… " He scraped the side of the bowl and offered Blaine the spatula for a taste. "… breaking the soap dish on the shower wall?"

"Oh." Blaine tasted and grinned. "Maybe we should make him two plates?"

"I think one will be sufficient." Kurt turned the mixer back on and Blaine snuck behind him and wrapped his hands around his waist, about the only way both of them would fit in the kitchen anyway.

"I was thinking about a shower… "

"Okay."

Blaine kissed at the nape of Kurt's neck and inched his fingers into Kurt's waistband. "With you. Now."

"Oh." Kurt turned off the mixer and turned in Blaine's arms.

"So, maybe two plates would be wise."

"You planning on breaking the soap dish off again?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."


End file.
